My Finest Hour
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: It's time to move on. They all knew it, but as much as she presented for today, she still isn't ready.


**Hey everyone! I want to start this off by saying this is by no means a goodbye fic. I'm not leaving anytime soon, I'm just transitioning into a new point in my life. Essentially I'm moving nine hours away from my home for college, and while I'm excited, it also means I'm definitely not going to have as much time for Fanfiction as I used to. While I'll definitely still be on here, I don't know how often I'll be posting stories, so before I leave, I decided to update my two major stories and post this one. Think of this as a goodbye, but not really. **

**Btw: this story alternates between when Jay and Nya are in the lighthouse during Skybound and sometime into the future. Also, this is loosely inspired by the Matthew West song ****_My Finest Hour _****from which this story got its title.**

_"It's kinda funny, really," Nya laughs._

_Jay frowns, "What?"_

_"I mean, I know that Nadakhan and his crew are about to come here and attack, but I also know we're going to be just fine," Nya explains, "Never mind. That doesn't make any sense."_

The monastery is empty. Lloyd, Jay, and Nya are the only ones left living in it. It's a touch ironic, actually. Sure, everyone had pretty much called that Lloyd would remain at the monastery for most of his life, but it made no sense why Jay and Nya were sticking around, especially since they were the first two (and so far only) on the team to get married.

The others had moved out into Ninjago City, pursuing jobs in various fields now that basically all evil had been stopped, at least for their generation. Nya and Jay had their jobs too, but for some reason, they remained in the monastery.

"Hey, Nya?" Jay asked as he entered their shared room, "I've been thinking, it's really time we moved out."

Nya frowned, "Oh."

"Are you okay?" Jay asked as he approached her. He laid an arm around her shoulder and waited expectantly for a response.

Nya sighed, "Yeah. I'm okay. I just don't know if I'm ready to move yet. We've had so many of our homes destroyed, I kinda liked being able to go home to the same place for all this time."

"Me too," Jay admitted, "But this wasn't meant to be our forever home. Lloyd teaches fighting classes in the courtyard here, and as much fun as it is helping him out with those on weekends, I don't think this is the safest place for us to raise our future children."

Nya instinctively put a hand on her stomach, where the first signs of her pregnancy are beginning to show. She nodded.

"It's time, Nya."

"Okay," she whispered.

_"It's just that both of you seem so convinced you see a future with me. What say do I have in that matter? I believe you when you say we'll end up together, but it's my future too. I just wish I had a say in it."_

_"Well, what do you wanna do?"_

_"I don't know, but just having the power to say for myself is enough."_

Everything is packed. Tomorrow is the moving day. Nya stared at the mural on the courtyard wall. She pressed her hand against the painting of her and Jay, together during the fight with Nadakhan. As she thinks back on then, the assurance that everything would be alright that she had at the lighthouse hits her. It's like a moment of clarity.

_Nya stared into the spot where she'd just thrown Jay into the portal. Her heart raced, and she silently nagged herself for not letting him kiss her one last time before she pushed him in. But she knew that if she let that happen, Jay would've sent her in instead, and if Jay got captured instead of her, Nadakhan would just find her again. _

_But she'd done it. She'd stood up for her future, and she would continue to do so as she drew her sword. She knew that the inevitable would happen, and she'd soon be captured, but she wasn't about to go down without a fight. Ironically, the way she was going to win this one was by making herself the damsel in distress. But both her and Jay had seen their future together. This was only a setback. Jay was coming for her, and when he did, everything would be fine once more._

They finished loading the moving truck. Lloyd stood beside the couple with his hands on his hips, "Call me if you guys realize you forgot anything. I'll miss you, but I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks," Nya grinned, "Excuse me a second, I just want one more minute in the monastery by myself."

Nya walked back into the courtyard. She stared into the mural one more time and snapped a panoramic on her phone. She knew it would never be half as good as the real thing, but at least she could keep it with her.

She made her way into her room, not the room she and Jay had shared but the one she'd used before they got married. She sat on the mattress, stripped of sheets years ago, and stared at the empty dresser where she used to keep old photos from dates with Jay and wild selfies of the whole gang. Now only two pictures sat there, that Lloyd had put there some time ago. One of Wu from just before his passing, and the other of the whole team right after Lloyd had joined them.

"I miss that," Nya whispered as she stared at the photos.

"I thought I'd find you in here," Lloyd said from the doorway, "Are you okay?"

Nya half grinned, "I don't know. This just feels so... different."

"I get that," Lloyd smiled, sitting down beside her, "I've missed everyone so much since they moved out, and I'm going to miss you and Jay too. You're basically my best friend. I don't know what I would've done without you when we thought everyone else was dead. It hurts me too to have to move on. This monastery is going to feel so empty."

"I'm sorry," Nya sighed.

"Don't be. We both need to move on to the next thing in life. We've both got jobs we really like, and you and Jay are about to have a baby," Lloyd gestured towards the window where they could both see Jay telling the truck driver some corny joke, "Our best days are ahead of us."

Nya laughed, "I guess I should probably go be with my husband..."

"Go," Lloyd smiled, "He with him. You guys are going to have a great future together."

Nya smiled as she rejoined Jay outside. Although she wasn't certain what would happen in the future (other than her and Jay being together), she felt that same calmness she felt in the lighthouse. The best was yet to come.

Smiling to herself, she climbed into the car.

"Ready to go?" Jay asked, squeezing her hand.

"I'm ready," Nya replied, "Let's go."

As the features of the monastery rolled out of view, Nya turned back and watched. A tear rolled down her cheek, but she did nothing to stop it. As much as it hurt to leave, she was ready for the rest of her life. And as long as Jay was with her, only good things would come. She'd known it at the lighthouse, and she knew it now.

_This will be my finest hour._

**Thanks so much for reading. Everyone's support has been so encouraging over these past four years. Please pray for me as I move to college and adjust to new life, and if you have anything you want me to pray for, let me know, and I'll pray for you too.**

**I'll see you next time, whenever next time may be, and if we for whatever reason don't meet again until heaven, I'll look forward to meeting you all there face to face. You all are fantastic people, and I think the world of you.**

**Please remember, this isn't goodbye. I'm not leaving this site. I just wanted to make sure I got the chance to say thanks to you all, since I don't know what my life will be like this fall. This isn't goodbye but until next time. God bless.**

**#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
